


Out of Control I: Never His Control

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-13
Updated: 2001-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: On a Saturday night Mulder just wants to have some harmless fun, on his own terms. But things spin out of control... as usual.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder, Fox Mulder/Other(s)
Collections: TER/MA





	Out of Control I: Never His Control

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Huge thanks to Vyper for a fantastic beta, any mistakes you find are solely my own. Also I wrote half of this story a long time ago, and some kind soul did offer some suggestions, but unfortunately it was so long ago I do not remember her name. Thanks to the mystery beta as well!

  
**Out of Control I**

Never His Control   
by Sonja Blue 

  
_SCULLY: Mulder? What are you doing sitting here in the dark?  
MULDER: Thinking.   
SCULLY: Thinking about what?   
MULDER: Oh, the usual. Destiny, fate, how to throw a curve ball.   
The inextricable relationships in our lives that are neither accidental, nor somehow in our control, either.   
[The X-Files—The Red and the Black]_

* * *

The first thing Mulder noticed when he entered the club was the smell, the weird powdery odour of the smoke machine, cigarettes, beer and the strong scent of sweat. It was hot too, an extreme to the cold and wet weather outside. Wearing a thin t-shirt under his leather jacket turned out to be a good idea after all. 

Mulder paused in the club's entrance and breathed in the sharp tang of the dominant masculine odour that pervaded the place. He felt a grin stretch across his face, at what he felt was an act of rebellion. Perversely, a chuckle bubbled past his lips when his more cautious self brought to mind what a risk it was to come here. It had been several years since he had even set foot in a gay nightclub. An act, that was risking one of his most personal guarded secrets. 

Tonight, he wanted to forget Special Agent Fox Mulder. His life was so out of control, even his career had turned into a downhill slide, right into piles of manure. It seemed that everyone was fucking him these days, without even so much as a 'by your leave.' 

Well, fuck 'em! 

Tonight, he fully intended to get a thorough fucking on his terms and enjoy it to the hilt. Mirth bubbled up again at his own corny phrasing, 'to the hilt.' Already he could feel him self mentally shedding the restrictive and paranoid skin of Agent Mulder. He made his way across the crowded dance floor towards the bar, the press of bodies causing an excitement and a fluttering nervousness to stir in his belly. 

Once he reached the bar, he chose a stool out of the way where he could observe the dance floor and the raised platform that was part of the dance area as well. Ordered a beer and watched the male models on the platform dance in synchronisation to the beat of the music, their quick jerky movements, graceful. High on the dance they were, unconscious of the sweat glistening on bare shoulders and proudly displayed abdomens. 

Taking a sip of his beer, he glanced to the side of the dance area where, in softly lit alcoves, were tabled booths with plush velvet seats. He felt his face heating when his eyes settled on a handsome couple, who were so wrapped up in each other, it was hard to see where one began and the other ended, in their shadowed alcove. He quickly looked elsewhere, and found his eyes caught in the gaze of a man who was looking directly at him. He was one of several people seated at one of the booths and his seated companions were too absorbed in conversation to notice that he had his attention elsewhere. 

From where the man was seated, Mulder could see that the stranger was what he liked, with closely cropped black hair, intense eyes shadowed by a defined brow and broad shoulders. Mulder felt his lips go dry and licked them in nervousness. Mulder was suddenly unsure if he could go through with this, as it had been a long time since he had done anything remotely similar. 

Mulder's heart started to compete with the loud music when the dark haired stranger got up from his seated position and started to make his way over to where Mulder was sitting. Now that he was even closer, Mulder noticed that the stranger had a solid build and was tanned and weathered as if he spent his time outdoors. The nervous fluttering increased as Mulder offered the stranger a tentative smile in greeting, wondering if he could see all his pulse points throbbing. 

"Hi, what's your name? I'm Justin," the man shouted to be heard over the music. Now that he was closer, Mulder could see that the dark man's eyes were blue. For some odd reason, Mulder wistfully thought it would be nice if the stranger had green eyes. 

"Mulder!" He shouted back. The loud music could be a bit of a problem, Mulder had forgotten about that... although it could be a blessing too. Could probably avoid the 'what do you do for a living' crap, this way. 

"Mul—what!" 

'Oh, for crying out loud! It would have been nice if I could have offered the man a nice plain name like David, John, Michael or Alex.' Mulder thought to himself. 

"Never mind, just call me Alex!" Mulder shouted in the man's ear. The stranger grinned and nodded, indicating that he had heard. 

"Alex, you wanna dance?" 

"Yeah." Mulder nodded as well, so he would not have to shout. 

Slipping off the barstool, Mulder turned to smile at Justin and found their eyes on the same level. Justin slipped his arm around Mulder's waist as he led him towards the dance floor. 

Justin did not waste time. He promptly slid his other arm around Mulder's waist and pulled their bodies close, his arms slipping under Mulder's jacket. They swayed slowly to the music. Mulder felt the muscle in Justin's arms flex against his ribs as he pulled their bodies in tighter. Mulder felt the feather touch of lips on his ear. "God, you're gorgeous," a raw murmur that Mulder felt with his entire body. 

Mulder leaned his head down onto Justin's shoulder and breathed in cologne and what was the other man's unique scent. He pressed his lips against a taut vein on Justin's neck, gave the pulse a lizard like flick. Mulder could feel Justin's cock hard against his own thickening cock, crushed between their bodies and denim. Justin moved his hands lower down Mulder's back to his backside, Justin's hands enveloping the cheeks and squeezing hard enough to bruise. Mulder started a light sucking and nibbling of Justin's pulse. He then looked up into Justin's face and received a kiss on the lips from the other man, opening them to let Justin's tongue enter his mouth. 

When Mulder started to feel light headed, he broke away from the kiss. He could not go on like this, here in a public place. "Justin, let's go somewhere else... a motel." Although it was obvious he was quite willing, he was still nervous and half-expecting rejection. He was afraid Justin might think he was moving too fast. 

"Oh babe, you're reading my mind" 

"I've got a reservation." 

Justin tilted his head back and Mulder watched fascinated as Justin's body vibrated with his laugh. "It must be my lucky night," said Justin. Mulder did not know if he should be offended at that, was he laughing at him? Then Mulder had to laugh at himself at his own planning and expectations for this night. He was hardly subtle. 

* * *

Alex Krycek watched Fox Mulder and another man leave the nightclub's entrance from the darkness of his car. His fingers tightened on the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white, as he watched the man wrap his arm around Mulder's waist and lead him into the waiting cab. Krycek pulled his car out and followed the cab at a discrete distance. His face dark and scowling at the two heads huddled together in the back seat of the cab. 

In all the time he had been keeping a close eye on the FBI Agent, this was the first time Mulder did something that felt like the equivalent of kicking him in the gut. Krycek had never had a problem when Mulder dated women, because they never really amounted to much. Mulder would get so wrapped up in his work that he would forget that he was supposed to meet them for dinner, lunch or whatever. His dates would not put up with such lack of attention. The women would dump him long before things got anywhere near the bedroom. 

Krycek was always conscious that it was bound to happen at some point, but he never thought he would feel this bereft if Mulder were to finally end his accidental celibacy. Unconsciously he had begun to feel as if Mulder was his, but he never admitted to himself until now, how possessive he felt about the man. Seeing another man with his hands all over Mulder was causing primal territorial feelings to arise. 

Mulder's actions tonight would be something that Krycek's superiors would want to hear about, something to use against the foolhardy man. But Alex Krycek knew that he would never mention it to anyone, because Krycek himself had been fascinated with him since the first time he had met him. He always wondered if he would have ever been able to act on his attraction to Mulder, if he were not discovered as a lackey of the consortium. All he could think is how much he wanted it to be him there with Mulder in the back of the cab. Mulder chewing on 'his' lips. 

The cab turned into the parking lot of a motel and Mulder and his companion alighted from the cab and entered the motel. Krycek could hear the scraping of his own teeth grinding and his lower jaw ached with tension. 

"Damnit!" 

Alex Krycek parked the car and followed them into the building. 

* * *

Mulder fumbled with the keys at the door of their room, he was in a hurry to get inside. The five minute trip from the club to the motel was an intense session of necking. As soon as they had got into the taxi, Mulder had moved in close to the other man and covered Justin's lips with his own, exploring the damp depths of his mouth. Now here Mulder was at the door of a motel room with Justin's soft warm lips nuzzling his neck and he could not get the bloody door to open. 

"Let me do that, Alex," Justin's voice was rugged and warm with amusement. Justin's hand reached in front of Mulder and he took the key Mulder was clutching with a grip that trembled. With a quick twist of his wrist, Justin had the key inserted in the keyhole and the door open. Justin put his hands on Mulder's shoulders and pushing him into the room, he kicked the door shut. 

Mulder turned around and pushed Justin against the wall next to the door, his lips going for the jugular and his hands pulling Justin's jacket off. Mulder scraped his teeth on the sensitive vain on the other man's neck and soothed the reddened graze with his tongue. He could feel Justin's hands under his shirt. The other man's fingers were rough on his skin. The jagged edge of Justin's callused fingers scraped Mulder's sensitive skin. 

Somehow they had both finally managed to shed their jackets and shirts. Justin's hands were cupped behind Mulder's neck and Mulder was still leaving his mark on Justin's own neck. Mulder started to move lower, making a wet trail from his neck to his brown nipple. Justin's square tipped fingers had begun to massage the back of Mulder's neck and shoulders. Mulder proceeded to alternately give each of Justin's nipples his attention, pleased when he heard a groan from above. With his long fingers trembling, Mulder undid the other man's belt and the buttons on his jeans, Justin's large cock sprung from the constriction of his pants, bumping Mulder on the chin. 

Mulder looked up into Justin's face, and saw that Justin was smiling at him, Justin's blue eyes bright. Mulder raised his eyebrows and gave Justin a wide grin, then returned his attention to Justin's cock. With a quick move that made Justin gasp, Mulder engulfed the other man's cock, his lips flush against his balls. Mulder clutched at Justin's hips to keep him still as Mulder slid his mouth slightly off and fondled the head of his penis with his tongue. Giving the tiny slit a flick; he then deep throated the thick length again. Mulder could taste Justin's salty cum in his mouth. Once more, Mulder almost removed his mouth, only to let Justin's cock slide in again. Justin's whole body jerked forward and almost knocked Mulder to the floor. Mulder maintained a firm hold of Justin and swallowed the stream of semen with only a little bit of gagging. He then let Justin's still slightly hard penis slip out of his mouth. Mulder thought it would be a good idea to take the edge off, as the poor man looked like he was about to burst and Mulder wanted Justin to take his time. 

Justin slid to his knees and planted a sweet kiss on Mulder's swollen lips. He then bowed his sweaty head on Mulder's shoulder and Mulder turned and kissed his forehead. He turned his head up so their mouths met and Justin pulled at Mulder's full lower lip with his teeth. After a brief rest, they helped each other remove the rest of their clothes and made their way to the bed. 

Once again, Mulder let Justin take the lead and let Justin push him onto his back. This is where he wanted to be, Mulder thought to himself. He wanted to give up all control to this handsome stranger. Letting Justin lean over him, pressing him into the mattress with his heavy body, was Mulder's choice. 

Mulder felt Justin's rough hands envelope his own straining cock. Holding his cock at the base, he felt his warm mouth cover the head. Intense pleasure coursed through his body from the focus point of his groin. Justin kept on starting and stopping and it was driving Mulder nuts! He started to whimper when he felt Justin move away from him. 

"Shhh... Babe, you did bring lube and condoms?" Justin's voice was calm, but it was not soothing Mulder. 

"What?" All the blood had long since left Mulder's brain. 

"Lube, Babe" 

"Oh... in my jacket pocket. Hurry!" Mulder heard a chuckle moving away from him as Justin went in search of Mulder's jacket. He lay there on the bed in a daze, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Justin to return. 

* * *

Following the two men into the motel, Krycek kept close but unseen as they received the key to their room from the desk clerk. It was only a short distance to their room, just down a hall and around a corner. A corner from which Krycek spied on them as Mulder struggled with unlocking the door to the room. Krycek's mind reeled when the other man took the keys from Mulder and called him Alex. Krycek was sure of one thing at that moment and that was this man, this stranger, was not going to have Mulder. Mulder was his. Taking note of the location of their room, Alex Krycek went back to his car to fetch a few essentials he thought he would need for what he had planed. 

Less than three minutes had passed and Krycek was climbing through the window of Mulder's motel bathroom. The lock on the window was very simple. 

There were moans coming from the other room. He made his way to the bathroom door and peeked into the other room. Hot anger coursed through his entire body when he saw Mulder, bare backed, on his knees in front of the other man, his head bobbing up and down. If it was anybody else that Krycek was watching, he would have found it a turn on, but this, he found obscene. 

Krycek pulled his gun from the waistband of his jeans, his finger fondling the trigger. 'Timing, it's all in the timing,' He thought to himself. Alex Krycek settled back on his heels and waited for the perfect moment to execute his plan. Soon the other man was shouting his release and after a brief resting period, Mulder and his companion helped one another remove the rest of their clothes. 

Alex bit into his lip when he saw Mulder naked; his tall body sleek and muscled like a pampered Siamese tomcat. Alex wanted to feel the silky skin of Mulder's flesh under his hand, run his hand down his chest and into the dark curls between his legs and around the half erect cock now rising from those curls. Alex felt his own cock harden at the sensual sight of Fox Mulder and at all the thoughts of the things he wanted to do with the beautiful man. Thoughts that were suddenly brought to an abrupt halt when the other man propelled Mulder past Alex's hidden position at the bathroom door and through the archway that led to the bed. 

Angling himself around so he could watch the bed from the bathroom. Alex was torn between feeling aroused at the vision of a wanton Fox Mulder and disgust that it was someone else that was causing Mulder to writhe in ecstasy and not Krycek himself. Krycek waited for the moment that he knew was about to give him the opportunity to take action and take Mulder. 

Finally, it happened, the other man was moving away from the bed chuckling and leaving a dazed Mulder on the bed. The tall stranger was near the door hunched over Mulder's jacket looking for the lube when Alex Krycek was there, in his face, with a gun pushing at the soft underside of the stranger's jaw. 

* * *

Cold shock swamped Justin's body as he felt the hard iron of a gun digging into his flesh and looked into green eyes that were hard and mean. The green-eyed menace gestured to keep silent with an upright finger pressed to his lips, with the same hand holding the gun. 

While nodding his head in the direction of the door, Krycek also used his foot to shove the other man's clothes towards him. Quietly the two men went through the door and with an imperceptible click, the door was closed. 

As soon as the two men were out in the hallway, Krycek, who was standing less than an inch from the stranger, rammed his knee into man's gut. While the man was bent over clutching at his stomach, Krycek shoved the gun under his chin again and leaned into his face to growl, "Thought you would have a some fun with my boyfriend, huh?" 

"Oh christ, I... h... how was I to know? I just met Alex." Justin wheezed out. It was amazing how hard it is to talk when your gut is one big painful knot. His legs felt soft as marshmallow and the gun pressed under his chin was sure to leave a bruise. 

Krycek smiled and wondered if it would be fair to the other man if he blew his dick off for taking the liberties he had taken of Mulder so far, a dick that had been in that beautiful luscious mouth. "I don't really care what you knew. 'Alex' is mine." 

"Look, man... I'm sorry ...gasp ...if I knew Alex was yours I wouldn't have picked him up. Anyway, why get mad at me, the guy was there at the club obviously to pick anyone up!" Justin truly took his own life into his mouth when he muttered on the end of that sentence, "fair game." 

"Leave. Now." Krycek's eyes were wide and flat, his face immobile. Justin wondered if that is what the eyes of a cobra looks like, just before it strikes. He found himself transfixed on those dark orbs, unable to look away. Justin finally managed to glance away down the hallway, scanning for the best way out. Krycek raised his eyebrows, a look that clearly said, 'what are you waiting for, go!' 

Still hunched over, Justin began to make his way down the hallway. Just as he thought he was going to make his escape he found himself hauled back again by a hand clutching his hair, yanking his head sideways, he found himself looking up at the feral man. He did not notice that the gun was now out of sight. 

"If I ever, 'ever' see you anywhere near 'Alex' again, I will rip out your balls, your dick and jam them up your ass so far that you will be able to blow your own dick." Krycek's voice was low and the cold tone convinced Justin that he had met the devil himself. 

Krycek let go of the other man's hair and in a half naked scramble the man was running down the hallway on his way out. 

As he turned towards the door of the room that contained an aroused and dazed Fox Mulder, Krycek wiped his hand on his shirt to remove the clumps of dark hair clinging to his fingers. 

* * *

Mulder lay stretched out on the bed, his body still stimulated from Justin's gentle torment, waiting for him to return and finish what he had started. Letting his hands drift across his chest, Mulder stroked and played with his nipples. As Mulder let his hands glide down towards his belly and lower, the lights turned off. 

"It's about time Justin, I was going to start this party without you," Mulder did wonder what was taking the other man so long, imagining all sorts of reasons, which made him quiver in anticipation. Any thoughts that Justin might have decided to leave, he ignored. 

Mulder could see the other man's vague form in the darkness approaching the bed. The bed creaked when the silhouetted form got on the bed and hovered over Mulder. He could feel the bare skin of the man's legs brushing his own legs. Mulder was a bit confused when he smelt the leather, had his companion for the night put his jacket back on. He wondered. The dark form of the other man was kneeling down on top of Mulder's legs, effectively keeping his lower torso immobile. Mulder reached out with his hand to touch the hard midriff in front of him, enjoying the feel of the other man's silky skin. 

Just as Mulder was about to let his hand wonder lower the other man picked it up and moved his whole arm up and back to the headboard, his other hand followed the same path to join the other hand in clutching a iron bar of the headboard. Mulder's cock had only gotten harder since the return of the other man. He tried to thrust his hips upwards to let the dark form above him know how hard he was, but the weight leaning on Mulder's upper thighs was holding his lower body still. 

"Justin, I don't think I can wait much longer. Let me... " Mulder never got to finish what he was saying, as at that moment he heard the metallic snick, snick of handcuffs and felt a cold metallic weight around his wrists. 

"What the Hell! Get these off me!" 

Mulder tried to move his arms forward, but he was firmly attached to the metal bars of the headboard. Further attempts at thrashing around were also useless, as he was also firmly trapped under the more bulky man above him. 

"Look, I don't feel comfortable with the cuffs. Maybe if I knew you for a while longer we could play these games, but I just met you." Mulder tried to reason with the other man. He was starting to feel a little too vulnerable. Mulder tried fruitlessly to yank his arms away from the cuffs and throw the heavy body of his own. 

"Is that why you always play these games with me, Mulder. Because you know me so well," said a husky, deep and familiar voice, as the form above Mulder leaned forward to turn on the bedside lamp. The light revealing the face to match the voice Mulder would know in any dark place. 

Krycek. Panic stilled Mulder's thrashing body. Mulder's next stunned thought was 'My God, he's naked!' 

"I'm not playing any games with you, Krycek," said Mulder. Krycek was sitting right on top of Mulder's legs and with the handcuffs he was totally at Krycek's mercy. What did he want? Their nakedness prevented Mulder from asking such a loaded question out loud. "Are the cuffs really necessary? I'm not going anywhere with you sitting on top of me." 

"I've only got one arm, I need the advantage." One arm? At first Mulder was confused as to what Krycek meant, but Krycek patted Mulder's hip with his plastic hand. A small hurt frown crossed Krycek's forehead when Mulder flinched from the cold hand resting against Mulder's hip. "What... you did not notice it the last time we met? I'm surprised Mulder, you're usually much more sharp." 

Mulder became fully aware of his own left arm, he could feel it tingle as his body tried to imagine what it would be like to lose a limb. A shiver went down Mulder's spine as he recalled how close he had come to the same fate. Mulder's sympathetic thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he remembered the last time he had seen that little hurt look on Krycek's face, right after Mulder's 'is that how you beat yourself' comment the last time he had seen Krycek. 

"Oh you poor baby, that's too bad," said Mulder, a low chuckle from Mulder's chest, followed his sarcastic comment. "I hope you were not expecting me to feel sorry for you." 

The crease between Krycek's brow smoothed away as a small evil smile curved his lips. "No Mulder, but I do feel sorry for you." Krycek brushed the fingers of his warm right hand against Mulder's hip, sending another shiver of an entirely different sort running straight up Mulder's spine then straight back down to his cock. Mulder could feel the heat rise up to his face as Krycek continued stroking caused Mulder's aroused cock to bob upwards to touch the hot mass of Krycek's cock. "It was not very polite of your friend to leave you all alone in this state. Do you want to me to do anything about it?" 

"Justin! What the hell have you done with him? If you have hurt him, I'll hurt you! You won't be able to scurry away fast enough like the scum-sucking pestilent rodent you are!" 

Fuck! Mulder had forgotten all about Justin, a warm and naked Alex Krycek on top of his own naked body had completely distracted Mulder from another issue. It did not help either that Krycek was still stroking Mulder's hip in a way that was freaking Mulder out. The stroking from side of leg to side of ribs was causing Mulder to be distracted from the things he should be thinking about. Like what the hell was Krycek doing here, what did he do with Justin and why the hell was he still on top of him and why did Mulder have to be fully conscious of every part of Krycek's flesh that was clinging to Mulder's own traitorous body. 

"Ahhh... But Mulder, it was your new friend that scurried away like a rat." The smooth and husky voice responded to Mulder's ridiculous insult. At the same time, the hand glided over Mulder's hip to the flat planes of his belly, the fingers softly dipping into the crevice of his belly button. Krycek's long fingers were only touching Mulder as light as a feather, which was causing Mulder's nerve endings to tingle and vibrate like a tightly strung wire on a finely tuned stringed instrument. 

Random wishes entered Mulder's brain, a wish for Krycek's other hand to join the current explorations of the hand delicately brushing Mulder's lower abdomen, but never getting too close to Mulder's wanting groin area. But these thoughts of Mulder's were brought short by the harsh reality of the cold plastic weight resting against the naked flesh on the other side of his body. 

"Why are you here, Krycek? If you have some message you must pass on to me regarding government conspiracies or alien invasions, forget it. I'm not interested and can't do anything about it. As a matter of fact, why don't you take your fucking cuffs and your fucking god damn gun and just leave." 

Krycek shifted around a bit so his legs were now perfectly straddling Mulder, a position which caused Krycek's cock to be pressed against Mulder's cock. Krycek's eyes shined with a wicked gleam and a small smile revealed his teeth as he pushed his groin into Mulder's and in a slow and maddening fashion begun to rub his cock against Mulder's cock. "Hmmm... no messages to pass on, as if you would listen to anything I say." 

"Wha... What are doing!" The warm wrapped feeling of vibrating nerves completely overwhelmed Mulder's thought processes. "What... stop. For gods sake, I can't think while you're doing that." 

A husky laugh came from above as Krycek said; "Can you think while I'm doing this." Krycek bent forward over Mulder's chest to lay a kiss on his nipple. Krycek's lips changed the feathery kiss to a wet licking and biting of Mulder's nipple, causing the nipple to be erect and flush a darker colour. Waves of tingles generated from Mulder's nipples with each lick, suck and gentle scraping of teeth. "I'm not going anywhere Mulder. What I'm doing now, that's why I'm here. I've been wanting to do this for ages." Krycek said between licking and biting. 

Incoherent mumbling and groans came from Mulder as all thought left his brain and made a direct journey to his groin as Krycek continued the assault on Mulder's now hard, tingling and sore nipples. The mumbling sounded something like, "no, I hate you... hate you hate you. Stop." and "Urrrghhh" and "Please, lower. Feels so good... yes, bite me there. Bastard! I Hate you!" 

Krycek continued to kiss Mulder's nipples, bite his nipples and lick his nipples. Mulder felt Krycek's tongue make a wet trail towards Mulder's throat, more scraping of teeth and the sucking on pulse points. Krycek bit Mulder's chin, leaving an indentation of teeth. Krycek reached Mulder's ear; he could feel the other man's lips touch the soft lobe of his ear. Krycek stilled for a couple of seconds, hovering over Mulder. 

"Before this night is through, you will be screaming my name," said Krycek. Mulder arched his whole body in response to the husky murmur and soft breath of Krycek's voice in his ear. "Alex. I want to hear you scream 'Alex.'" 

"No." A repetition of 'No' went through Mulder's lust fogged brain, only to come to a abrupt halt when Krycek once again roughly rubbed his cock against Mulder's now fully erect cock. "Oh God!" Mulder groaned. 

"Good, Huh?" said a smug Krycek. There was only silence from Mulder. 

Krycek manoeuvred himself between Mulder's legs, pushing the long limbs further apart and up a bit so he could have access to Mulder's fine round ass. Mulder gave no thought to kicking out with his legs, nor would of he been able to, as hot liquid desire made Mulder's body feel like heavy hot melted gold. Krycek moved his hand between the cheeks of Mulder's bottom. Mulder thought he heard him self gasp a "yes... " when he felt soft fingers stroking his puckered entrance. Mulder loved having his ass touched, just imagining having his bottom squeezed always made it tingle. 

Mulder arched and pushed his ass into the stroking fingers, eager for them to enter him. Mulder gave a gasp of denial when the fingers disappeared for a moment. Krycek rubbed his hard cock against Mulder's small entrance, which earned him a sigh from Mulder. Krycek grinned down at the sleek and sexy man beneath him, as he pulled a condom and lube from the pocket of his jacket. This was turning out to be much easier than he thought. Who knew that Mulder was such a slut? 

"Krycek," said Mulder, his voice a growl that almost startled Krycek into dropping the lube. "Are you going to fuck me, or did the Tunguskens chop off more than just your arm." Krycek thought he was going to come right then, when he looked at Fox Mulder's face, his eyes. The man's face was flushed and the hazel eyes had the most heated intense look, that was so powerful it felt like something physical had leaped from Mulder's eyes and attempted to shake Krycek to pieces. 

"Oh god," moaned Krycek. 

Mulder muttered 'finally' under his breath when he felt a lubed finger enter his puckered hole with no warning. Despite the little sharp pain of the invasion into his body, Mulder pushed towards the fingers more, demanding more. Soon Krycek had two fingers in Mulder. After 30 seconds, Mulder felt the pain go, to be replaced by a lush feeling of fullness in his ass. Krycek curled his fingers striking Mulder's prostate, causing Mulder's whole body to shudder in reaction. 

"Krycek... please, please," said Mulder, his voice a little whimper. Krycek answered by removing his fingers and immediately replacing them with his large cock. The sudden thrust of hard fat mass into his body sent a sharp wave of pain to his hips. Mulder gave a cry, which clearly sounded like a he was hurting. 

"Mulder," said Krycek, concerned. Krycek kept still, waiting for Mulder to adjust. 

Soon Mulder felt the pain ease off. His entire body felt like it was filled to the hilt. The lush feel of fullness was wonderful. But he needed more... Mulder tensed his inner muscles causing Krycek to groan above him. Mulder became aware of drops of sweat landing on his bare chest, dripping from Krycek's face and upper torso. 

Krycek started thrust in and out of Mulder, he did not think he could last long as Mulder was so tight, and the way Mulder could squeeze those inner muscles was driving him beyond control. 

Clenching and unclenching his fists. Wishing he could touch or scratch at Krycek. Mulder drove his hips upwards, meeting each of the other man's powerful thrusts. Until Krycek turned the tables and angled his thrust directly into Mulder's prostate. Fire hit Mulder's body, right to his brain. Waves and waves of sparks went through him causing him to shudder and writhe it seems like forever. The world started to go black for Mulder, but he was still conscious of the other man pressing into him and also shuddering in orgasm. 

Krycek gasped as his orgasm hit him like a powerful force. Once the force had left his body he dropped down on the limp and damp form below him, following the other man into a deep sleep of the truly satisfied. 

* * *

Justin Cooke finally reached his parked ute, which was near the club where he had picked up one of the most beautiful men he had ever come across. He swore again. How often do you come across a man like that, Justin thought to himself. The hazel-eyed Alex had a certain aura about him, a curious mix of vulnerability and strength. Plus the lush visual package made the man exactly Justin's type. He almost had him! And then that fucking bastard with a gun... Humiliation swamped Justin's emotions as he remembered how he had scurried away in terror from the man with the gun. No matter what, Justin vowed to himself, he was going to find Alex and get him back, have him and keep him. And this time he will be prepared to face any competition, Justin thought to him self as he got into his ute. 

Once Justin was in the ute, he reached into the glove compartment; pulling out a wide gold band and putting it back on his finger. Kim, his wife, would kill him if she saw him without it... 

To be continued. 

* * *

Title: Never His Control   
Author: Sonja Blue   
Date: 13th of February, 2001.   
Fandom: The X-Files   
Spoilers: Vague reference to early season 6.   
Pairing: Mulder/Other, Mulder/Krycek.   
Category: Angst, slash   
Rating: NC-17   
Status: Part Complete.   
Archive: Yes to Basement, Slashing Mulder, RatB and CKoS. Others please ask.   
Feedback: [email removed]   
Series/Sequel: Part one in the 'Out of Control' series.   
Other websites: http://www.squidge.org/~slashingthefox (Slashing the Fox)   
Disclaimers: Mulder and Krycek do not belong to me, but I want to keep them. But alas, they belong to CC, 1013 and 20th Century Fox.   
Author's Notes: Huge thanks to Vyper for a fantastic beta, any mistake you find are solely my own. Also I wrote half of this story a long time ago, and some kind soul did offer some suggestions, but unfortunately it was so long ago I do not remember her name. Thanks to the mystery beta as well!   
Summary: On a Saturday night Mulder just wants to have some harmless fun, on his own terms. But things spin out of control... as usual.   
Part One of the 'Out of Control' series.   
---


End file.
